


Kobra Kids Downfall.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, kobra kid - Fandom, party poison - Fandom
Genre: Capture, Other, Rescue, brain-washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Party Poison goes missing in the zones, Kobra is well enough to mount a search and rescue mission, but will he find what he expects to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobra Kids Downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a series of short stories where the main character, for once, didn't get the girl / guy / what they wanted.
> 
> This is Kobra Kid's outing, he and Fun Ghoul were the only one's NOT from Supernatural that were voted for on the poll I ran on DeviantArt.

Kobra stood, disbelieving, his face wiped of all emotion as he stared at the man before him. This man, this oh-so-familiar-stranger, had changed so much from when he’d last seen him. Gone was the scarlet hair, the cocky grin and sassy comebacks. In their place was plain dark hair, conservatively cut, creamy white clothes and a monotone voice that sounded nothing like his beloved brother. This was NOT Party Poison, this was BLInd poisoned Party.

He’d come into zone three to see if he could find out what had happened to his brother after he disappeared on a mission a month before, Kobra had been injured so hadn’t been able to come before. Now, looking at the shadow of the brother he knew and loved, he was heart-sore at the cost the delay had had on his brother.

The knowledge of the danger the brainwashed Party now poised to himself and the rest of the zone runners wasn’t lost on Kobra, he just couldn’t believe his brother would turn on him. But it wasn’t really his brother anymore, Korse, and his drugs, had seen to that. Now, he was Gerard Way, propaganda’s latest poster boy and BLInd favourite.

That belief soon fell away when, with a shout, Gerard slammed him into a wall, pinning him there until a couple of BLInd Dracs ran over to them and took him forcibly in. Shooting a pained glance over his shoulder, he bowed his head, and went quietly.

Three days later, and a slight ray of hope broke the gloom of Kobra’s heart, a rescue attempt was being mounted by Ghoul and Jet, with Pony and a few others, hope suddenly welled up in his chest as he peered out of the miniscule window of his cell where he was being ‘debriefed’ (read that as tortured for information), seeing his friends manage to overcome Gerard and force him into the spider trans am, he was devastated when he saw them having to flee for their lives when the draculoids, in a vast garrison, burst onto the scene and almost wiped them out.

Sinking to his knees, he gave thanks for his brother’s deliverance while pleading for his own, then Korse walked into the cell. He’d got another masked figure with him, and the figure, definitely a female, had a syringe of ….something vaguely blue/green in her hand, what it was he didn’t know, he did know he didn’t want it in his veins, scrambling to his feet, he began to fight.

The fight was hopeless, and inevitably he failed, they just brought in more guards, until he’d been pinned so well, he couldn’t move anything save his eyelashes. With a shouted curse, he slid into unconsciousness as they injected him. From there on, it was like living inside a white muslin shroud inside his own mind. Everything was muffled and blurry, he couldn’t focus, and the words and actions he was making weren’t his own, rather they came from outside his own mind. He’d been programmed, just like a robot. His belief in his brother ultimately leading to his downfall.


End file.
